Deudas y cómo pagarlas
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Julián Solo está en banca rota y todavía no puede pagar todo lo que le debe a Hefestos. ¿Cómo podrá saldar su deuda? ¿Hefestos tendrá consideración? ¿Se enterara Poseidón en qué se gasto tanto? [Leer "Reconstrucción del Templo Marino..." para una mejor comprensión]


**Deudas y cómo pagarlas**

_Día 9 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 21. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Me pasará el Señor Hermes más chismerío? Y lo más importante ¿me acordare de que tengo que subir las historias?_

* * *

**Deudas y cómo pagarlas**

**Templo Principal**

Julián se escondía detrás de su trono. Temblaba y sudaba. Sus ojos se movían a gran velocidad de un lado a otro, buscando entre los rincones al ser que significaba su perdición.

* * *

**Pilar del Atlántico Norte**

Sus generales, ajeno a esto, se habían juntado en el Pilar custodiado por Dragón Marino aprovechando que Kanon estaba de visita.

-Entonces ¿todavía no sabe que nosotros nos pasamos del presupuesto?- preguntó Kanon.

-No. Tenemos suerte que Hefestos no le dijera nada- respondió Baian.

-Hablando de Hefestos. Ahí viene- Sorrento señaló hacia el hombre que rengueaba hasta donde ellos estaban.

-Al fin encuentro a alguien- dijo el Dios mientras recuperaba el aliento. –No encuentro a Poseidón.

-Poseidón está encerrado en la urna- dijo Kanon.

-Me refería a su cuerpo. Todavía no me paga.

* * *

**Templo Principal**

Julián respiraba agitado. Había sentido el cosmos de Hefestos y no quería cruzárselo. No tenía la plata para pagarle.

Incluso con la hipoteca de todas sus casas y vendiendo varios de sus cruceros, más las ganancias de su empresa, apenas podía cubrir un tercio de la deuda. ¿En qué se había gastado tanto?

* * *

**Pilar del Atlántico Norte**

-Me tiene que pagar o le voy a cobrar intereses. Se me pasó de largo mi aniversario y Afrodita no está feliz. Le prometí algo grande en compensación, pero para eso necesito que Pose me pague.

-Debe estar en su templo- dijo Krishna.

-Siempre se esconde ahí cuando Tethis lo busca para regañarlo por algo- agregó Kaysa.

-Si lo ven, díganle que tiene que pagarme o le cobro el doble.

-Me parece que el Señor nos mata- dijo Isaak.

-Si se entera, Isaak. Si se entera- le recordó Io.

* * *

**Templo Principal**

Julián estaba de rodillas ante Hefestos.

-Por favor, te lo suplico. No tengo tanto dinero. Algo más, tiene que haber algo más que pueda hacer para pagarte.

-Bueno... hay algo.

* * *

_Una semana después…_

**Pilar del Índico**

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sorrento?- preguntó Kaysa.

-¡Sorrento desapareció hace una semana y recién ahora te das cuenta!- le recriminó Baian.

-Ustedes no parecen muy preocupados tampoco.

-Porque Sorrento por lo general está de molesto con su flautita. Y yo tengo problemas con Caribdis- dijo Io.

-¿Qué problemas?

-No tiene portador y parece molesta por eso.

-Siempre te tocan las escamas problemáticas. Si puedo ayudar en algo avísame- Baian puso su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

* * *

**Olimpo. Templo de Afrodita.**

Sorrento tenía calambres en los dedos. Había estado tocando por una semana. Sólo se detenía para comer y dormir, y eso porque era parte del acuerdo.

Si fuera por la diosa del Amor, que no era para nada amorosa, él no descansaría. La mujer parecía no entender el concepto de mortalidad.

Estaba acompañado por Orfeo, el ex caballero de Athena, y Pharao el espectro. Ambos tocaban sus liras.

Por su parte la diosa estaba feliz. Su esposo, al que no había elegido, le había conseguido a los más reconocidos músicos al servicio de los Dioses para que le tocaran una serenata romántica. Tenía que admitirlo, Hefestos no era atractivo como Ares pero era mucho más detallista.

* * *

**Templo de Hefestos**

-¿Con esto la deuda queda saldada?- preguntó Julian.

-No, con esto te conseguiste una prorroga y un descuento. Todavía me debes- dijo el Dios sin mirarlo mientras trabajaba en su forja.

-Pero... ¿por qué tanto?

-Los materiales de mejor calidad y las extensiones en los templos de tus generales fueron las cosas más caras. Sin mencionar el amueblado que les hice. Mis creaciones son las de mejor calidad y valen su peso en oro.

A Julián le agarró un tic en el ojo.

-Me estás diciendo, que estoy en banca rota, porque mis generales se pusieron pedigüeños.

-Sí.

Julián desapareció. Estaba decidido. Sus generales tendrían que romperse la espalda y hacer las cosas más vergonzosas para recuperar cada centavo que le habían hecho gastar.

* * *

**Pilar del Índico**

-¡¿Qué?!- los generales no creían las palabras de su Señor.

-Tendrán que actuar como sirenas en un espectáculo que estoy armando.

-Pero –

-Pero nada. Había descartado la idea porque era muy cruel pero ahora que sé que la culpa es de ustedes. Van a recuperar todo el dinero que gastaron con sus lujos.

-¡Kanon también! Él hizo que le instalaran una piscina gigante dentro de su templo- dijo Kaysa.

-Iré a hablar con Athena. Ustedes tendrán clases con Tethis sobre cómo ser una sirena. Diviértanse- y con eso desapareció.

-¡Me ca—

-¡Io!

-Chicos. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- llamó Tethis con una sonrisa. Estaba de lo más feliz. Podría torturar a los generales por no avisarle sobre la posibilidad de agrandar su estancia.

Pagarían caro por dejarla fuera del asunto.

* * *

_**Inspiración**__: la reconstrucción del Santuario Marino y la enorme deuda de Poseidón._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Como una nota divertida: casi me equivoco de número jeje. Iba a haber dos días 8._

_**No olvide reservar su entrada para el "Gran Espectáculo Marino"llamando al 0-800-poseidoneselmejor**_

_**Muebles "Caídos del Olimpo"**_

_**Los mejores en su tipo. Calidad Olímpica asegurada.**_

_**Valen su peso en oro (no es broma)**_

_**Comunicarse al 0-800-Hefestos**_


End file.
